


the comfort you drew (from the light of the stars)

by allayonel



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9093859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel
Summary: Джим соглашается притвориться, что у них со Споком отношения, но он и понятия не имеет, на что подписывается. (Включено: инопланетяне-раздолбаи, переломанные кости, спорный обоснуй. Будьте бдительны).Перевод на русский фика tardigradeschool "the comfort you drew (from the light of the stars)".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the comfort you drew (from the light of the stars)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340853) by [tardigradeschool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardigradeschool/pseuds/tardigradeschool). 



> Название — строчка из песни Джоанны Ньюсом "You Will Not Take My Heart Alive".

Безусловно, Джим — тактильный тип. Не в плохом смысле, просто он постоянно кого-то тыкает и тискает, целует и… ну, сами поняли. Он просто любит физический контакт. Боунз говорит, что, наверное, его недостаточно обнимали в детстве. Не важно.  
Однако при всей своей предрасположенности к прикосновениям, он довольно заметно дергается, когда Спок ни с того ни с сего берет его за руку.  
— Сп… — начинает он, но Спок качает головой.  
— Разрешите мне объяснить все позже, капитан, — говорит он. Джим догадывается, что, наверное, вот так Спок чувствует себя постоянно, пытаясь понять действия нелогичных землян. Джим выразительно приподнимает бровь, но, похоже, это не производит на Спока впечатления.  
И, конечно, отец Спока входит в комнату именно в этот момент. Джим пытается аккуратно высвободиться из хватки старшего помощника, но тот держит крепко.  
— Посол! — восклицает Джим с преувеличенным энтузиазмом.  
— Капитан, — приветствует его Сарек. — Спок.  
Он смотрит на сына, его глаза опускаются на их соединенные руки... Иногда Джим жалеет, что его реанимировали.  
К счастью, через секунду Сарек отводит глаза от их рук и возвращает взгляд на Джима.  
— Капитан, полагаю, вы подготовили все запрошенные нами материалы?  
— Конечно, посол, — отвечает Джим, шагая вперед. Спок, вместо того, чтобы просто отпустить его, шагает вперед вместе с ним. — Мои люди как раз занимаются доставкой. Как продвигается строительство на Новом Вулкане?  
— Продвигается… как и запланировано, — говорит Сарек. — В данный момент мы не нуждаемся во многом из-за слишком небольшой численности, но мы надеемся восстановить наше общество, воссоздать традиции. Возродить нашу расу через несколько поколений.  
В эту секунду, Джим готов поклясться, посол кидает острый взгляд на Спока, который только крепче сжимает ладонь Джима.  
— Рад слышать, что все хорошо, — говорит Джим, стараясь не отводить взгляд. Чтобы заставить Спока ослабить хватку, он продевает свои пальцы сквозь его. Если повезет, это поможет спасти ладонь от перелома. — Доставка должна уже закончиться, возможно, вы захотите проверить.  
— Да, — соглашается Сарек.  
Прежде чем уйти, Джим поворачивается к Споку.  
— Коммандер Спок, если хотите, вы можете остаться здесь до конца дня и провести время с вашим отцом.  
— В этом нет необходимости, капитан, — отвечает Спок. Сарек смотрит на сына с непроницаемым лицом. Сколько бы Джим ни старался, он так и не может разобрать, что у вулканцев на уме. Читать Спока поначалу тоже было сложно, но Джим проводит рядом с ним почти половину своей жизни, к тому же, Спок — наполовину человек.  
— Хорошо, — говорит он, пряча дискомфорт. — Прошу нас простить, посол.  
  
Спок отпускает его руку, только когда они материализуются на «Энтерпрайз».  
— Ну и что, черт побери, это было? — спрашивает Джим, тряся рукой в попытках вернуть ей чувствительность.  
— Это… — произносит Спок почти смущенно, Джим никогда не слышал, чтобы он говорил подобным тоном. — Ты заметил.  
— Сложно было не заметить, когда ты почти полностью перекрыл доступ крови к моим пальцам.  
Спок почти минуту обдумывает свой ответ, пока они возвращаются на мостик.  
— В последнее время мой отец был… довольно настойчив, — говорит он наконец. — Он считает, что я должен вернуться на Новый Вулкан и поучаствовать в восстановлении популяции.  
Джим принимает это к сведению.  
— А ты считаешь по-другому?  
— Да, — не задумываясь, отвечает Спок. — Эта идея не вызывает у меня неприязни, но отец не учитывает мой долг по отношению к Звездному Флоту, и то, что я подписался на пятилетнюю миссию.  
Джим заставляет себя отбросить неприятные мысли о Споке, поселившемся на Новом Вулкане где-то в отдаленном будущем (Спок с женой и детьми, Спок, привязанный к планете до конца его долгой, такой долгой жизни, и Джим — без Первого офицера, — да как такое представить можно?!)  
— Хорошо, — говорит он и добавляет: — Меня сильно не радует мысль путешествовать по космосу без старпома.  
Они поднимаются на мостик, и Джим садится в кресло, решив расспросить об остальном у Спока попозже.  
— Все в порядке, Ухура?  
— Да, капитан, — отвечает она. — Мы получили приглашение на ужин в благодарность за нашу помощь.  
— Очень мило с их стороны, — говорит Джим. — Сообщите, что мы принимаем приглашение. Сколько у нас уже не было увольнительных?  
— Четыре месяца и три дня, сэр, — мгновенно реагирует Чехов, и Джим еле сдерживает улыбку.  
— Слишком долго, — замечает он. — Непозволительно долго.  
  
В конце концов, настоящей увольнительной не получается. У Нового Вулкана не достаточно ресурсов, чтобы пригласить весь экипаж корабля. Проглотив разочарование, Джим дает себе слово устроить общие выходные в следующий раз, как только они окажутся на обитаемой планете.  
— Не смотрите так печально, мистер Чехов, — говорит он, ощущая себя отцом, который отказался вывести детей на обещанную прогулку. — Мистер Сулу, вы хотели исследовать растительный мир Нового Вулкана? — Сулу кивает. — Отлично. Значит, вам повезло. Мистер Спок, вы тоже будете меня сопровождать.  
— Как скажете, капитан, — отвечает Спок, выглядя почти угрюмым. Джим кидает на него сочувствующий взгляд и направляется к транспортатору.  
  
Ужин хорош, хоть и немного натянут. Джим тратит большую часть времени, пытаясь подробно отвечать на вопросы Сарека и есть суп, и при этом а) не изгваздать форму б) производить как можно меньше шума. Это совсем не так просто. Спок, сидящий рядом, почти не издает звуков, и это касается как участия в разговоре, так и поглощения супа. В конце концов, Джим ужасно рад, что пора отправляться на боковую, и, видимо, не достаточно хорошо это прячет, потому что Сарек предлагает им переночевать на Новом Вулкане. Отказать было бы грубостью.  
  
Его, Спока и Сулу ведут по запутанным коридорам. Сулу получает комнату относительно скоро после начала этого путешествия, но Джиму и Споку приходится спускаться еще три минуты, пока они не добираются до места назначения.  
— Ваша комната, — объявляет сопровождающая их вулканка.  
Здесь только одна дверь. Джим заглядывает в комнату и поворачивается к девушке, чтобы спросить, но оказывается, что она уже исчезла в коридоре, по которому они пришли.  
— Спок? — спрашивает он, ожидая объяснений.  
— Полагаю, это моя вина, капитан, — говорит Спок. — Я, наверное… ввел моего отца в заблуждение во время нашего разговора.  
Джим смотрит на него косо.  
— Я думал, вулканцы не лгут.  
— Я сказал «ввел в заблуждение», — поправляет Спок.  
— Ага, — кивает Джим. — Без разницы.  
Спок, кажется, испытывает дискомфорт от его слов.  
— Как я уже говорил, мы с моим отцом по-разному видим то, в чем состоит мой долг. Я надеялся, что если он подумает, что мы… вместе, возможно, он будет меньше настаивать.  
— Вместе? — повторяет Джим. — В смысле, встречаемся?  
Не то чтобы он был против подобной идеи, вообще-то, совсем даже наоборот, ему постоянно приходится напоминать себе, что такое в реальности невозможно, он и представить не мог, что Спок может подумать о таком, пусть даже и в шутку.  
Спок, похоже, неверно его понял.  
— Именно, — слегка мрачнеет он. — Я не хотел тебя обидеть. На самом деле, мой отец мог бы и не обратить на это внимания, хотя я в этом сомневаюсь. В вулканской культуре руки несут… особое значение, когда заходит речь о физической близости…  
Джим грандиозным усилием воли, на которое, как оказывается, способен, и о чем даже и не подозревал, заставляет себя не реагировать на фразу «физическая близость», и просто отмахивается.  
— Что ж, я польщен. — Улыбнувшись, он возвращается в комнату. — Приятно знать, что меня не стыдно представить родителям.  
  
Их комната не слишком большая, но кровать достаточно широкая, чтобы с комфортом устроиться им обоим. Новый Вулкан прохладнее, чем прежняя планета, и легкий ветерок залетает через арочные оконные проемы без стекол. Замки не нужны, когда на планете так мало обитателей. Джим чистит зубы в ванной, прилегающей к спальне, слишком усталый, чтобы задумываться о происходящим. Только когда он устраивается на одной половине кровати, а Спок осторожно ложится на другую, ему приходит в голову мысль.  
— Спок, — говорит он, и тот смотрит на него. — Когда ты сказал, что прикосновение рук может быть трактовано как проявление физической близости… Поправь меня, если я ошибся… то есть, ты хочешь сказать, что мы обжимались прямо перед твоим отцом?  
Спок не отводит взгляда. Обычно Джим неплохо его понимает, но сейчас слишком темно, чтобы можно было как следует вглядеться в его лицо. Кажется, он улыбается.  
— Что-то вроде того, капитан, — отвечает он. Хмм, думает Джим, к этому нужно будет вернуться, когда его не будет так клонить в сон, и он закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как ветерок мягко овевает тело. Он слышит, как, отвернувшись от него, Спок укладывается рядом. Ретикулярная часть мозга заставляет его пожелать, чтобы тот придвинулся ближе, затем и это исчезает.  
  
Если бы не утренний свет, Джим проспал бы еще несколько часов. На Новом Вулкане ночи относительно короткие, и солнце тут садится и всходит приблизительно с семичасовым интервалом круглый год. Несмотря на это, моргая на предутренний свет, Джим не может вспомнить, когда еще так хорошо и крепко спал. Он ощущает тепло и понимает, откуда оно, когда пытается поднять руку и протереть сонные глаза. Спок лежит на животе практически на нем, прижимая к кровати его левую руку. Одна рука Спока свободно лежит у Джима на груди. Правая рука Джима тоже в плену, прижатая ладонью к бедру (мускулистому бедру) Спока, и Джима окатывает жаром при мысли, что скажет вулканец, если вот прямо сейчас проснется. Придумывая разумные извинения, он начинает медленно, очень медленно высвобождаться.  
  
К счастью, Спок спит гораздо крепче, чем Джим, так что он встает и ему требуется только пара секунд, чтобы успокоить сердцебиение, вызванное всплеском адреналина — и ничем другим, конечно же!  
На прикроватном столике лежит блокнот и ручка, так что Джим карябает записку: «Мистер Спок, похоже, что отдых вам требуется гораздо больше, чем мне. Нам нужно вернуться на корабль после полудня, а пока наслаждайтесь увольнительной».  
Джим идет на выход, стараясь двигаться бесшумно, и только в дверях поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Спока. Он всегда думал, что тот спит на спине, а не раскидывается на кровати, как сейчас. Странно, что он вообще как-то это воображал, ловит себя на мысли Джим, и быстро уходит – пожалуй, слишком быстро. Три коридора спустя его шаг замедляется, когда он представляет, что может подумать Сарек, если он влетит в главный зал на такой скорости.  
  
Прошлым вечером было слишком темно, и он не успел полюбоваться видами, но сейчас за окнами виднеется горизонт — океан ржавого песка, тянущегося на многие мили. Джим облокачивается на подоконник ближайшего окна, любуясь тем, как солнце играет на дюнах. Мягкий ветер слегка взлохмачивает его волосы. Он не видел старый Вулкан вживую, но видел фотографии, и ему понятно, почему они выбрали эту планету. Джим как раз выпрямляется, собираясь идти дальше, когда чувствует, будто что-то укусило его в шею. Черт возьми, думает он, хватаясь рукой за место укуса, хорошо бы, у него не оказалось аллергии на местных насекомых. Но в пальцах оказывается вовсе не жучок, а маленький, гибкий, отливающий серебром дротик-ампула с дюйм длиной.  
— Твою же мать, — произносит Джим, и ему еще хватает силы отшатнуться от окна, чтобы упасть в коридоре, но после сознание оставляет его.  
  
  
Джим и сам не знает, что заставляет его очнуться: холод, голод или пульсирующая боль в колене. Даже не открывая глаз, он может сказать, что правая нога сломана, может быть, даже в нескольких местах. Челюсть ноет, но это ничто в сравнении. Он лежит на влажном неровном полу, а когда пытается сесть, то оказывается, что голова начинает болеть так сильно, что он всерьез задумывается, а не поспать ли еще немного.  
В нескольких футах от него кто-то фыркает.  
— Как мы видим, вы проснулись.  
Кто бы это ни был, он говорит на Стандарте, и Джим щурится в почти полной темноте. Все, что ему удается разглядеть, это силуэт. Пожалуй, это мужчина, но Джим не уверен полностью — тот говорит быстро, почти нервно.  
— Просим прощения за ногу. Но вы пытались сопротивляться.  
— Правда что ли? — Джим такого не помнит.  
— Да. — Силуэт двигается, приближаясь. — И довольно впечатляюще, учитывая, что намешано в транквилизаторе.  
— Спасибо, — бурчит Джим. Ему удается приподняться на локте. — Может быть, раз я так вас впечатлил, вы меня просто опустите?  
В ответ раздается смех — такой громкий и высокий, что Джим думает, что сейчас его просто вырубит болью. Но к моменту, когда стук в голове утихает настолько, чтобы он снова мог думать, смех больше напоминает тихий скрип.  
— Забавно, — произносит силуэт. — Нам не сказали, что земляне забавные.  
— Это особый дар, — говорит Джим. Ответа нет, поэтому он продолжает. — Полагаю, вы не собираетесь мне объяснить, почему я здесь?  
Слышатся приближающиеся шаги. Голос произносит с облегчением:  
— Это Крикаэль. Он все объяснит.  
В помещение вносят свет. Он не такой уж яркий, но Джиму все равно приходится зажмуриться, ожидая, когда глаза привыкнут. В комнате трое похитителей, гуманоиды, но без сомнения инопланетяне. У них бледная, почти прозрачная кожа, острые черты лица и непривычный прогиб в плечах. Тот, что в центре, держит лампу, освещая помещение. Между ним и Джимом решетка. Сам Джим лежит на полу в клетке без окон десять на десять футов. Две стены его камеры обычные, две другие — металлические решетки в пол. Здесь есть и дверь из тех же прутьев, запертая на засов.  
Джим приподнимается еще немного, не обращая внимания на увеличивающуюся пульсацию в голове.  
— Джентльмены, могу я получить объяснение, почему я здесь?  
— Конечно, — отвечает тот, кто держит лампу. — Надеемся, вы примете наши извинения за то, в каком вы теперь состоянии, и не будете держать обиды.  
— Значит… — говорит Джим. — Это случайность?  
Он воображает, как инопланетяне пытаются объяснить Боунзу, что случайно выкрали его, но останавливается до того, как воображаемый доктор начинает бить их по головам.  
— О, нет, — говорит тот, что в центре.  
— Нет, — соглашается с ним самый крупный.  
— Нет, к сожалению, это входило в наши намерения, — говорит тот, что справа.  
— Но мы не хотели причинить вреда, — уверяет первый.  
— Вовсе нет, — поддакивает правый. Джим сдерживается, чтобы не ткнуть выразительно в сломанную ногу.  
— У нас нет никаких претензий к землянам, — уверяет тот, что в центре. — Мы хотим завоевать вулканцев, но наши седативные на них не действуют, а физически мы их слабее. Так что консорт сына вулканского лидера был естественным выбором.  
На секунду Джим думает, что головная боль подействовала на его слух, и он ослышался.  
— Консорт? — наконец выдавливает он.  
Двое инопланетян переглядываются.  
— Это неподходящий термин? — спрашивает один встревожено. — Мы не хотели вас оскорбить. В нашей культуре не существует подобных отношений.  
Они с беспокойством смотрят на него, а Джим пытается переварить их реакцию. Вряд ли они посчитают его полезным, если он объявит, что 1) он на самом-то деле вовсе не консорт Спока, или 2) что Спок для него слишком хорош. Какими бы сочувствующими они не казались, он сильно сомневается, что они оставят его в живых после этого.  
— Я просто удивился, что вы знаете о наших отношениях, — наконец произносит он. — Мы с коммандером Споком не афишировали нашу связь.  
— А, — с облегчение кивает средний. — Да, мы понимаем. Когда верховный правитель сказал, что мы должны отправиться завоевывать новые миры, мы решили _не афишировать_ , что пока завоевали не так уж много.  
— То есть ни одного, — добавляет тот, что слева.  
— Да, — кивает правый. — Лидер вулканцев сказал, что между вами и его сыном очень глубокие чувства, и мы подумали: ага! Это наш шанс.  
— И мы еще раз извиняемся за неудобства, — низко кланяется средний.  
— Ну, просто охренеть, — бросает Джим.  
Повисает пауза.  
— Хорошо, — произносит левый с неловкостью. — Нам пора.  
Они уходят, оставляя Джима в одиночестве. Чувствуя себя отвратительно уязвимым посередине клетки, Джим скрипит зубами и медленно, очень медленно переползает в угол между двух стен. Сломанная нога цепляется за пол, посылая сильные агонизирующие разряды по телу. Тяжело дыша, почти оглохнув от грохота в голове, Джим ложится и ждет, когда его снова накроет беспамятство.  
  
***  
  
— Ты ведешь себя нелогично, — говорит Сарек.  
— Его здесь нет, — в который раз повторяет Спок сквозь зубы. — Его нет на «Энтерпрайз». Больше он нигде не может быть. Вот это нелогично, отец.  
Не то что бы его беспокойство из-за этого становилось логичнее, тревога, которую он испытывает, несравнима с той, что он проявлял бы, будь Джим для него обычным командиром. Капитан на удивление легко принял его поведение накануне, но Джим — человек, и ему не придется возвращаться к этому воспоминанию, одновременно пугающему и стыдному, до конца своих дней. Сарек отмахивается.  
— Земляне нелогичны, Спок. Он, безусловно, скоро появится.  
Спок обменивается взглядами с Сулу. Сулу тоже выглядит встревоженным, что, как ни странно, заставляет Спока чувствовать себя не столь нелогичным. Возможно, он реагирует излишне эмоционально, но эти эмоции соответствуют моменту. Отстранившись от ситуации, Спок оценивает их, как смущающие.  
  
  
***  
  
Джим приходит в себя от того, что один из инопланетян громко прокашливается.  
— Извините нас, — говорит стоящий ближе всего.  
— Нам хотелось бы, чтобы вы бодрствовали.  
— А мне хотелось бы наслаждаться отдыхом в увольнительной, — говорит Джим и добавляет. — Козлы.  
— Мы _извинились_ , — раздраженно произносит инопланетянин. — И меня зовут иначе. Я Крикаэль. Это Эмилп и Клейд. Мы — Враут.  
Джим со стоном заставляет себя сесть. Он не видит пистолет с транквилизатором в руке Крикаэля, пока не становится слишком поздно.  
— Да, что б вас, — возмущается он, вытаскивая дротик из бедра. Махнув другой рукой, для отвлечения внимания, он прячет маленький цилиндрик в карман, в пару к первому. — И зачем это было нужно?  
— Это слабая доза, она вас только обездвижит, — объясняет Крикаэль таким тоном, словно пытается успокоить, пока двое его коллег открывают дверь. Джим пытается встать, но сочетание седативного и боли в ноге делает это невозможным. Так что он просто повисает между Эмилпом и Клейдом, когда они поднимают его за руки.  
— А он не должен выглядеть хуже? — спрашивает Клейд.  
Крикаэль секунду рассматривает его, замахивается и бьет Джима по лицу. Удар не плох, вот только Крикаэль немедленно морщится и заламывает руки.  
— Простите, — говорит он, и Джиму хочется еще сильнее врезать ему в ответ — из-за чертовых извинений.  
  
Инопланетяне вытаскивают Джима из комнаты, а он испытывает странную благодарность седативным, которые приглушили ощущения в ноге, что жалко волочится за ним. Он пытается запомнить детали обстановки, всего, что видит по дороге, но мозг не усваивает новую информацию.  
Его кидают в кресло в комнате, практически повторяющей его клетку, за исключением ламп в потолке и экрана на дальней стене. Эмилп тщательно связывает ему руки за спиной, а Клейд сооружает кляп из какой-то грубой ткани. Джим пытается уклониться, но возможностей у него немного. Закончив, они отступают, оставив Джима перед экраном.  
  
Джиму почти смешно. Нет, они серьезно хотят использовать его как заложника? Определенно, они не глубоко копали в своих исследованиях. Нет никакой логики в капитуляции целой расы, пусть и немногочисленной, ради нужд одного, какое бы место в иерархии он ни занимал. Спок знает это, и тем более это знает Сарек, который никак не связан с Джимом — ни личной привязанностью, ни даже долгом службы.  
Но будет не слишком весело наблюдать, как Споку придется подписать смертный приговор своему командиру. Джиму вдруг хочется, чтобы доза была немного больше, чтобы они просто вырубили его. Тогда, если вулканцы откажутся, и Крикаэль поймет, что ему нет смысла держать Джима живым, то он просто… не проснется.  
  
Экран оживает. Сарек мрачно сидит в кресле, и сзади его освещают лучи заходящего солнца. Джим догадывается, что прошло полтора местных суток, около тридцати часов. Неожиданно ему приходит в голову, что он всегда пытался произвести впечатление на посла, и вот, пожалуйста, славный капитан сидит перед ним связанный и накачанный наркотиками. Какой стыд!  
— Лорд Сарек, — говорит Крикаэль, оставаясь вне зоны камеры. — Враут прибыли сюда, чтобы потребовать капитуляции вашего вида.  
— Я не лорд, — сурово говорит Сарек. — И я отказываюсь.  
— Тогда нам ничего не остается, как убить этого человека, — говорит Крикаэль.  
— Меня не радует эта новость, — Сарек немного склоняет голову. Джим благодарен и за это. — Но…  
— Отец? — слышится голос Спока за пределами экрана. Джим напрягается и одновременно замечает, что начинает ощущать форму капсулы с наркотиком, что засунул в задний карман. Не отрывая взгляда от экрана, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания, он пробует растянуть веревки на руках. Они тугие, но он справлялся и с худшим вариантом. Он проворачивает запястье.  
Спок появляется на экране и заметно бледнеет, когда видит Джима. Та половина лица Сарека, что остается видимой, морщится. Ну, ладно — это вулканский вариант недовольного выражения.  
— Джим, — произносит Спок, наклоняясь вперед, и что-то в груди у Джима начинает болеть. Черт, не так он планировал умереть. Он тянет веревки изо всех сил, ощущая, что они ослабли ровно настолько, что, вывернув руку, можно заняться узлом.  
— Мы надеялись, что вы появитесь, — говори Крикаэль. — Если ваш отец откажется признать капитуляцию вашего народа, капитан Джеймс Кирк умрет.  
Джим заканчивает с узлом ровно в ту секунду, когда это замечает Эмилп и кидается к нему. Не в состоянии встать, Джим высвобождает руки, хватает Эмилпа за ворот и втыкает дротик прямо ему в глаз. Эмилп отшатывается назад, а Джим дергает изо рта кляп, пока Клейд судорожно вкладывает новые ампулы в пистолет, а Крикаель прыгает к управлению камеры.  
— Спок, — кричит он, пытаясь встать, не опираясь на сломанную ногу. — Их всего трое. Не…  
Крикаэль вырубает камеру, а Клейд бросает попытки заправить ампулы в пистолет и просто вырубает его ударом по голове.  
  
***  
  
Спок так крепко вцепляется в стол, что уже не чувствует пальцев. С одной стороны, Джим жив. С другой, довольно велик шанс, что Джим ненадолго переживет этот разговор. Его разрывает между желанием изгнать из памяти пугающий образ избитого капитана и страхом, что это был последний раз, когда он его видел. Почему-то становится очень трудно дышать.  
— Почему Джим? — с трудом произносит он.  
— Они надеялись, что ваши отношения с ним повлияют на мое решение согласиться на капитуляцию.  
Да. Логичный, но абсолютно неэффективный план. В первую очередь потому, что Сарек никогда бы не стал выделять нужды кого-то одного, тем более, живущего отдельно, забыв об остальной, пусть и небольшой расе. Но это не единственная причина, ведь они с Джимом на самом деле не вместе, пусть и не из-за недостатка желания со стороны Спока. Джим заслуживает кого-то получше, чем Спок, чья ложь, как показали текущие события, поставила капитана под удар. Спок ощущает, как от чувства вины его начинает подташнивать.  
Понимая, что отец наблюдает за ним, Спок заставляет себя вдохнуть.  
— Мы можем их отследить?  
— Вероятно, — говорит Сарек, а затем кладет руку сыну на плечо — самый демонстративный жест проявления сочувствия, который Спок от него видел. — Я понимаю, как тяжело… терять того, кого… любишь. Когда твоя мать…  
Спок отшатывается, делая шаг назад.  
— Я должен сообщить на «Энтерпрайз», — говорит он и, не взглянув отцу в лицо, выходит.  
  
***  
  
Джим уже бывал мертвым, и поэтому он не использует фразу «чувствовать себя как мертвец». Смерть была гораздо милосерднее этого плохого галлюциногенного прихода. Джим рычит, перекатывая голову на бок. Половина лба кажется онемевшей и слишком горячей. Похоже, Клейд ссадил кожу. Они снова связали ему руки — и на этот раз так крепко, что он едва ощущает пальцы. Такое чувство, словно его прокрутили через пресс. К тому же он голоден как черт.  
Прямо над ним враут продолжают спорить. Джим моргает несколько раз, понимает, что правый глаз не может фокусироваться нормально и скашивает взгляд, пытаясь скомпенсировать.  
—… не можем оставить!  
— Послушай, ты слышал, что говорилось в сообщении! Может быть, мы могли бы получить корабль…  
— А ты умеешь пилотировать корабль, Крикаэль?  
Джим кашляет.  
— Сообщение? — хрипит он.  
— А, вы очнулись, — говорит Крикаэль. — Да, мы перехватили передачу с вашего корабля. Ваш главный инженер отправлен в больничное крыло с сотрясением мозга.  
В его голосе удовлетворение. Джим в голове просчитывает кое-что и начинает смеяться.  
Крикаэль и Клейд обмениваются удивленными взглядами. Джим даже не собирается объяснять. Они сами скоро поймут. Потому что если его выкрали, Спок на Новом Вулкане, а Скотти недоступен, то следующим в цепи командования идет…  
— Вы в полной жопе, — говорит он, когда Ухура сносит дверь с петель.  
  
***  
  
— Письменная благодарность в двойном размере, — хрипит Джим ей, Чехову, занимающемуся веревками, и Боунзу, которого он ловит мутным зрением, пока доктор пытается просканировать одновременно всего его тело. Боль в ноге, ослабленная транквилизатором, снова возвращается, и ее невозможно игнорировать. Другие люди двигаются вокруг, поднимают тела враут, но Джим не в состоянии сосредоточиться и понять, кто это именно из экипажа.  
Крикаэль стонет, когда его поднимают.  
— Верховному правителю это не понравится.  
Ухура вытаскивает фазер и обездвиживает его снова.  
— Спасибо, капитан, — говорит она, не обращая внимания на помеху в диалоге. — Мы смогли отследить сигнал их послания. Мы прибыли, как только смогли.  
Чехов, наконец, справляется с узлом, и руки Джима свободны.  
— Не слишком рано, — добавляет Боунз, придерживая Джима за плечи.  
— Как дела у вулканцев? — спрашивает Джим.  
— Со Споком все в порядке, — отвечает Боунз.  
— Хорошо, — говорит Джим рассеянно. — Хорошо.  
— Джим, попытайся оставаться в сознании, — предупреждает Боунз. — Не…  
У Джима всегда были сложности с тем, чтобы следовать приказам, и он падает в темноту.  
  
— Не двигайся, — говорит Боунз в третий раз за две минуты, опуская фонарик.  
— Я и не двигаюсь, — упрямится Джим. Как будто бы он мог встать и убежать с правой ногой в гипсе от бедра и до ступни. Боунз говорит, что через неделю все будет в порядке, что на самом-то деле означает — через три дня. Он не смотрел в зеркало двое суток, с тех самых пор, как его спасли, но он запросто может представить, на что похож с повязкой на голове и другим украшением, которое Боунз называет «очешуительный фингал».  
— Ты сможешь начать гоняться за Споком, когда перестанешь падать каждый раз, когда опираешься на ногу, — говорит Боунз. Он снова поднимает фонарик и, когда Джим пытается отвернуть голову, удерживает его за подбородок.  
— Это было только один раз, — возражает Джим. — Кроме того, у меня были дела поважнее беготни за первым офицером.  
В голову, правда, ничего не приходит, кроме того, что было бы неплохо принять душ, но наверняка у него есть и другие срочные дела. Боунз тихо фыркает.  
— Рад, что ты так думаешь. — Он выпрямляется и складывает руки на груди. — Сотрясение почти прошло. Ты можешь вернуться в свою каюту завтра, но от активной службы я отстраняю тебя на десять дней как минимум.  
Джим высчитывает — это будет пять дней, и откидывается на подушку, видя, что Боунз собирается уходить.  
— Эй, — говорит он, — увидишь Спока, пришли его ко мне? У меня пара вопросов про корабль.  
Боунз награждает его наполовину жалостливым, наполовину насмешливым взглядом.  
— Конечно, Джим, — говорит он. — Я передам. Если увижу.  
— Это касается корабля, — добавляет Джим ему в спину, потому что он капитан, черт побери, и заслуживает какого-никакого уважения.  
  
Джим почти засыпает, когда появляется Спок. Одиннадцать часов по корабельному времени, и Спок быстро пытается исчезнуть, только на секунду заглянув в помещение. Наверное, рассчитывал, что капитан будет спать.  
— Мистер Спок, — окликает он. — Вернитесь.  
— Прошу прощения, капитан, — говорит Спок, заходя внутрь медотсека с видом, словно кто-то приставил пистолет к его затылку. — Я думал, что вы отдыхаете.  
Он осторожно садится на стул рядом с Джимом.  
— Я просто дал глазам отдых, — с улыбкой говорит Джим, решив не произносить вслух, что если бы Спок в действительности так думал, то пришел бы на следующий день.  
— Как дела? Как наши инопланетяне?  
— Под охраной на гауптвахте.  
— Отлично. А вулканцы?  
— Никто не пострадал, — отвечает Спок. — Мой отец хотел бы выразить свое сожаление, что вы попали в центр этого абсурдного конфликта.  
— Он в этом не виноват, — отмахивается Джим. — Знаешь, из Ухуры выйдет крутой капитан, если она захочет этим заняться.  
Он приглядывается к Споку и замечает, что тот выглядит гораздо менее спокойным, чем обычно.  
— А ты? Как ты?  
— Хорошо, капитан, — отвечает Спок, наклонив голову.  
— Ой, да ладно, — говорит Джим. — Мы не на службе. Мы целовались в присутствии твоего отца. Зови меня Джим, что ли.  
— Джим, — эхом повторяет Спок и, кажется, весь сжимается. Теперь Джим действительно начинает беспокоиться и пытается вызвать у старпома улыбку.  
— Инопланетяне подслушали, как твой отец говорил о нас. Очевидно, он считает, что мы…. — он пытается дословно вспомнить фразу, — испытываем друг к другу сильные чувства.  
Эффект прямо противоположный тому, который он ожидал. Лицо у Спока заметно искажается, и Джим, не задумываясь, тянется к нему. Спок отшатывается.  
— Прости, — бормочет Джим, даже не зная, за что извиняется.  
— Это моя ошибка, — говорит Спок, покачав головой. — Я никогда не думал… — он замолкает. — То, в каком ты состоянии, результат моих действий.  
— Спок, — уверяет его Джим. — Я в порядке. Бывало хуже.  
Спок смотрит на его ногу, на следы на его лице, и очевидно, что он не убежден.  
— Это точно не твоя вина. Ты не хотел, чтобы такое случилось, — добавляет Джим. — Слушай, я очень рад быть твоим подставным… — он останавливается, не желая произносить слово «консорт», — подставным… не важно кем. Для чего иначе нужны друзья?  
Спок глубоко вздыхает. Он смотрит вниз, ухватившись рукой за край кровати.  
— Я сомневаюсь, — начинает он так тихо, что Джим едва его слышит, — что ты был бы столь же великодушен, если бы знал мои настоящие чувства.  
— Спок? — произносит Джим.  
— Я вышел за рамки дозволенного, — говорит Спок. — Но не только за них. Я должен признать… что меня не смущает то, какое впечатление мы произвели на моего отца. Совсем наоборот.  
Он сутулится еще больше, не поднимая взгляда на Джима.  
Джим не знает, что сказать. Действуя инстинктивно, он тянется вперед и накрывает руку Спока, ту самую, которой он так вцепился в кровать, что наверняка может ее сломать. Спок застывает.  
— Джим, — произносит он, глядя на его руку, словно это огромное волосатое насекомое. — Я не думаю, что ты…  
— Я понимаю, — говорит Джим охрипшим голосом, и Спок, наконец, встречается с ним взглядом. Медленно, не веря, он поворачивает ладонь, чтобы взять Джима за руку.  
— Да, — говорит Джим, и, черт возьми, отлично, что Спок берет инициативу на себя и наклоняется ближе, потому что из кровати ему точно было бы не дотянуться до его лица. Он на секунду представляет, что сказал бы Боунз, если бы ему пришлось выслушивать объяснения, как Джим умудрился повредить себе еще больше, оказавшись неспособным удержать член в штанах. Впрочем, это не в первый раз. Черт побери, Боунз наверняка в курсе.  
Спок придвигается еще немного ближе, и Джим прекращает думать о Боунзе.


End file.
